


IcyHot

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I wasn't going to post this story since its kind of all over the place in my opinion but, I hope you guys like it, lmk.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	IcyHot

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this story since its kind of all over the place in my opinion but, I hope you guys like it, lmk.

Bruni jumped from Elsa's shoulders to Honeymaren who nearly dropped the salamander on contact, even if the creature looked cold, he still radiated a strong heat. Elsa noticed the brunette flinch and used one of her hands to create snow on top of the lizard who playfully rolled around catching as many snowflakes with his tongue as he possibly could.

"Aww you're so cute." Honeymaren giggled. Elsa snapped her head at the girl unaware that the compliment was meant for the animal.

"W-what?" Her eyes widened, before the realization set in. She mentally cured at herself looking down at Bruni to avoid eye-contact with Honeymaren, who had a small smile on her face.

"Well I was talking to IcyHot here but, you're pretty cute too." Elsa blushed at the comment and turned away to avoid any further embarrassment. Honeymaren just laughed freeing one of her hands to cup Elsa's chin forcing the blushing girl to turn towards her.

"Yup, very cute." She smiled. Elsa swatted Honeymaren's hand away shyly looking down at her hands, which despite the warmth coming from her cheeks, were almost freezing up the log the girls were sitting on. She saw a familiar blue salamander come into view and practically jump into the snow that had formed on the log. He rolled around gurgling with content. Elsa laughed and formed more snowflakes for the lizard.

"IcyHot huh?" She turned towards Honeymaren who had been watching the two. She nodded boastfully, proud of the nickname she had come up for the animal. Elsa giggled.

"That's the most ridiculous nickname i've ever heard-" She joked earning a punch on the shoulder from the other girl.

"I suggest you shut up before I give you one too." The brunette threatened. Even though Elsa wasn't completely opposed to the idea she put her hands up in surrender, her laughter slowly ceasing. Bruni who was still playing ran up to the Northuldran girl and climbed to the top of her shoulder where he happily sat. Honeymaren's frown quickly vanished as she pet the lizard.

"Okay, its official. I'm so keeping him." She looked down at the lizard who was just smiling, unaware to anything the two girls were actually saying.

"I don't think the other spirits would like that very much." Elsa chuckled. Honeymaren just shrugged.

"I mean if I could convince THE fifth spirit, i'm sure I can convince the others. Isn't that right IcyHot?" She turned her attention to Bruni who tilted his head at the nickname but nevertheless licked his eye in response. Elsa blushed for the millionth time today. She didn't know why, but these small moments she spent with Honeymaren, curled up by the fire, laughing, smiling, it made her feel all warm inside despite her usual cold temperatures.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the shorter girl, who had scooted closer to Elsa, and was now laying down in her lap and looking up at her. A smile rested on the brunette's face and Elsa thought she was gonna melt.

"God, you're beautiful.." Elsa barely heard the girl whisper over the faint crackling sound coming from the fire in front of them. The fire's glow illuminating Elsa's face perfectly, highlighting the shy girl's features. If she was being completely honest, Honeymaren believed wholeheartedly that Elsa was a goddess. Not because of her ice powers or her looks (though there was no doubt in her mind that Elsa could receive such a complimented purely by her beauty), but mainly, if not totally because of her heart. One of Maren's favorite thing about the girl was her generosity and kindness. Even though she practically had a sword to Elsa's throat when they first met, afterwards Elsa seemed to befriend her almost immediately. Quite frankly it astonished her. For some reason she found it so easy to open up to the other girl, and have a genuine conversation with her. Before Elsa, Honeymaren didn't really like talking to others. She didn't have many friends aside from her brother, and was always training. She was one of the top fighters and one of the smartest people in her clan. She was known for focusing more on her studies than her friendships. That of course all changed when she met Elsa. Of course she was still just as adventurous, and studious but this was one of the first times she had ever let her guard down around anyone. And maybe it was because of how much she admired the girl, or maybe it was something else.. but whatever it was, she hoped it would last. She was glad Elsa decided to stay in the forest with her. And no matter what, she wanted to continue to stay with her. To stay by her side.

She smiled, looking up at Elsa, who was blushing intensely and staring off into the dark woods, also deep in her own thoughts. She reached one hand out to cup the other girls face, lightly tracing her jawline and cheek. Elsa snapped back into reality, and brought her attention back to the brunette laying down on her lap. She secretly hoped Honeymaren couldn't hear how fast her heart was beating, or how red her face was getting. She watched quietly as the other girl's hand dropped back down to cradle the lizard resting on her stomach. There was a comfortable silence between the two girls as they both listened to the silent breeze and rustling sounds the forest made not bothering to ruin the moment between them.

They stayed like that for a while each enveloped in their own emotions and thoughts. Elsa's heart not slowing down for a second. She felt Honeymaren shift slightly causing Bruni to jump off and run into the forest, most likely to go rest until the morning. Elsa peered down at Honeymaren, her hand lightly stroking the sleeping girl's hair. Elsa smiled to herself wondering how she was gonna get out of this situation without waking the other girl up. Not that she minded, the girls had spent so long talking she knew the sun would rise soon.

A few minuets passed, with Elsa just humming her mother's lullaby quietly, thinking back at the events that occurred in the past few weeks. She glanced down again, adjusting Honeymaren's bangs slightly. The brunette scrunched her nose at the touch her eyes fluttering open to see the previously proclaimed goddess looking down at her smiling. She could feel her cheeks slightly burning up.

"I'm sorry, how long was I sleeping." She yawned getting up from Elsa's lap.

"Not long, maybe 15 minuets." She replied, "I didn't want to wake you up incase you'd get mad at me." Elsa chuckled nervously. Honeymaren rubbed her eyes, shaking her head smiling.

"No, I could never get mad at you." She corrected. Elsa shyly smiled looking away in the direction of the woods. She closed her eyes quietly listening to the distant sound of leaves rustling and trees swaying throughout the night with the occasional chirp or squeak from critters that roamed nearby. She felt a pair of lips on her cheek, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. She snapped her head to face the brunette. A familiar warm feeling developing where the girl has kissed her.

"Get some rest Elsa." Honeymaren muttered lightly, "Thank you for tonight." She said her voice soft, laced with exhaustion. Elsa couldn't speak, still in shock. Not a bad type of shock per se but she just couldn't believe the events that just conspired. Honeymaren had kissed her. The girl she had been crushing on ever since the day they first met.. kissed her..

A million thoughts ran through Elsa's head.

'Does that mean she might like me?'

'No way, that was just a friendly kiss.'

'Do friends even kiss.'

'God I don't care if we're friends or not, I'd kiss her.'

'If she'd let me of course-'

'Wait what?-'

'WAS it a friendly kiss or something more?'

'I don't want to overthink it though.'

'That's exactly what you're doing Elsa, get ahold of yourself!!.'

Despite all her emotions, all she could do was flash a smile and nod.

"You too." Elsa mumbled. Honeymaren retuned the smile and turned around heading back to her tent. Elsa got up and shot some ice at the fire immediately putting it out. She walked back to her tent. Even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep she didn't mind.

Because she knew one girl would be on her mind the whole night. And to be honest,

Elsa wouldn't have it any other wa-

"Elsa?" Honeymaren's head peeked through the curtain's of her tent.

"Hey, is everything alright." Elsa asked worried, sitting up.

"Yeah, no yeah everything's fine. I just couldn't sleep that's all. I'm sorry if I woke you." Honeymaren nervously chuckled.

"No!! You didn't I probably wasn't going to be able to sleep anyways." Elsa explained. Honeymaren finally entered the tent and sat down next to the girl. She tilted her head slightly.

"Hmm? How come?" Honeymaren asked trying her best to sound oblivious. The brunette couldn't sleep either, not with a certain ice queen on her mind.

"You."

Is what Elsa wanted to say, but obviously she wouldn't.

"U-uh I don't know, it is pretty chilly." Elsa quickly tried to cover up, failing miserably in her mind. She looked over at Honeymaren who looked a little sad. Elsa wondered why but before she could ask the shorter girl turned to her.

"If its cold then... maybe I could help with that.." Honeymaren muttered lightly.

"Hmm?" Elsa hummed, still totally oblivious to what Honeymaren was proposing. Before she could react Honeymaren wrapped her arm around Elsa's waist gently bringing her back down on the blanket, resting her head in the crook of Elsa's shoulder. Elsa could feel herself holding her breath in scared to ruin the moment. Honeymaren didn't say anything, just laying there waiting for Elsa to push her away or say something but, to her surprise Elsa just yawned happily, shifting her body to fit with hers. Elsa finally found the courage and wrapped her arms around the brunette's intertwining their fingers. Honeymaren stroked Elsa's hair, humming the tune to the familiar lullaby, a smile forming on her lips. Elsa sighed happily 

Elsa felt herself smile as well, her heart beating so loud she was sure the other girl could hear it. 

This was definitely not how she expected her night to turn out.

But she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
